


Something Right

by lesbianpapyrus



Series: Undertale Fic Requests [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - King Mettaton Ending, some sensual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/lesbianpapyrus
Summary: Mettaton feels like he can't do anything right as King. Fortunately, Papyrus is there to cheer him up.





	Something Right

Mettaton sat on his bed, drumming his fingers on the blankets. Then he got up and paced around the room.

He really wasn’t having a good day.

He was the king. Everything should be fine. Granted, the circumstances weren’t ideal. Asgore, his mentor and father figure, was dead. Alphys, the only other person who could have helped Mettaton rule, was missing. For the most part, he had no idea what he was doing.

But still, he had power. He had prestige. It was more than he’d ever wanted or even dreamed of having.

But nobody was happy with the way he was ruling. He got complaints every day. Economy collapsing this, poor education that. And he was getting sick of it.

He hung his royal cape on a hook by the door and placed his crown on the velvet pillow on his bedside table. Then he picked up the phone and dialed a number.

There was one person who could comfort him when he was feeling so badly.

A servant picked up on the other end. “What do you need, sir?”

“Anna? Send Papyrus up to my room immediately.”

“Right away, sir.”

“Thank you.”

Mettaton paced around the room as he waited. Then there was a familiar knock on his door.

He opened it up quickly to a cheerful-looking skeleton wearing a neat button-down shirt with a tie and black pants. “Hello, Your Majesty!” the skeleton said. “You needed m-WHOA!”

Mettaton had grabbed the skeleton by the hand and pulled him into the room. “Sorry, Papy, darling. I just don’t want anyone to find us both alone in here.”

“I understand, Mettaton,” Papyrus said, switching to his king’s first name now that they were in private. “Are you feeling alright? Or did you just need some company?”

“I’m alright,” Mettaton lied. “I just wanted you.” And he placed his lips upon Papyrus’s teeth fervently.

Papyrus leaned into the kiss, more than happy to give Mettaton what he wanted.

Suddenly Mettaton spun him around and pushed him onto the bed. _Oh—he wants to go_ there _tonight,_ Papyrus thought. Not that that was a problem—they’d done it before.

Mettaton undid Papyrus’s tie and began unbuttoning his shirt, still kissing him deeply. He couldn’t wait to feel those ribs under him—

And then a knock sounded at the door.

Mettaton froze, anger suddenly coursing through his circuits like wildfire. He closed up Papyrus’s shirt and pulled him over to a corner so whoever was at the door couldn’t see.

Then he put on his most intimidating face and opened the door to a maid. “What do you want? Why couldn’t this wait until morning? If this is another complaint, I will _not_ be pleased.”

The maid held out a letter, her hand trembling. Mettaton snatched it from her. “You’re dismissed. Tell all servants I want no more visits tonight unless I call for one.”

“Yes, sir. Right away, sir.”

Mettaton closed the door and looked over the letter. It was clearly from one of the common folk. He knew it was foolish, but he couldn’t help but hope that it was a letter of praise or encouragement.

He could really use some encouragement.

He ripped open the letter and started reading.

His heart sank lower the further he got. It was another complaint—this time about his recent decree on humans. The letter stated that after the last human had gone through the Underground, Captain Undyne disappeared, and there was dust all over the Ruins, clearly indicating that said human had killed people. And yet, all Mettaton wanted to do concerning more fallen humans was invite them to join his fan club for free. How did this solve anything? Humans had trapped monsters underground for millennia and had _killed_ them, and their last King had _died_ to try and free them from the humans, and now their current King was a _fan_ of humans! “A traitor to monsterkind, that’s what you are. A disgrace to our line of royalty. It’s unfortunate that Captain Undyne is no longer here, she would set you straight,” it read. It ended with more insults and no name that Mettaton could trace back to anyone.

That was it.

Mettaton dropped the papers to the floor, stumbled over to his bed, and collapsed upon it, burying his face in his pillow, completely forgetting about Papyrus.

Papyrus had ventured out from his corner. He picked up the letter and glanced over the contents, wincing at “traitor” and other names Mettaton had been called. Then he put the letter on Mettaton’s dresser and came up to Mettaton’s bedside gingerly, expecting the robot to fly into a rage in a matter of seconds.

Instead, the skeleton heard a muffled, despairing sob.

His soul seemed to seize up—Mettaton was _crying!_

What should he do?

Papyrus sat next to Mettaton’s prostrate body gently and placed a hand on his back. He knew the best way to comfort someone in this state was to let them cry their tears and hope they’d be able to talk afterward.

Mettaton finally stopped sobbing after about five minutes or so, but he only felt the tiniest bit better after he was done.

So many complaints. So much name-calling. So many accusations.

Mettaton turned his face to the side so he could talk, still lying on his stomach. “This proves it. I’m a horrible king.”

“Nonsense!” Papyrus protested, his hand still on Mettaton’s back. “You’re just having difficulties adjusting to the position. Anyone would in your place.”

“It’s been three months. I should be adjusted by now. But from the start, all I’ve gotten are complaints and arguments… every law I make, people say it isn’t good. Every time I spend money, they complain about the economy. Everyone says I’m just using my television show to brainwash them. No one gives me suggestions so much as they order me around. I don’t know how to do _anything.”_ Tears filled his eyes again. “I never asked for any of this.”

“None of us asked for our situation,” said Papyrus gently. “Everything sucks. I won’t shy away from that truth. But it’s not all your fault. You’re trying. You’re doing your best. I’m sure you haven’t done _everything_ wrong.”

“Okay, then name one thing I’ve done right,” challenged Mettaton miserably.

Papyrus thought for a minute. He was having a surprisingly hard time coming up with something. “Um… well… I think… ah… well, you haven’t killed anyone yet?”

Neither of them said anything for a minute. Papyrus was worried he’d just upset Mettaton further.

Then Mettaton burst out laughing. “Oh, Papy, darling! You have such a funny way of thinking about things.” He sighed. “I guess you’re actually right, though. I haven’t killed anyone yet. No one’s died under my rule. I guess in its own way, that’s technically better than Asgore.” He sat up and slipped himself under Papyrus’s bony arm, cuddling into his side. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

Papyrus nuzzled his face in Mettaton’s hair. “It is no problem, Mettaton! I really hope I helped you feel better.”

“You did, honey. But if you don’t mind… I could use your company for the rest of the night.”

“Of course, anything you want!” Papyrus started to slip his shirt off his shoulders.

But Mettaton was settling back against his pillows wearily. “I’m sorry, Papy, I’m suddenly very exhausted. I’d love it if you just snuggled with me.”

“Oh, alright.” Papyrus began buttoning up his shirt instead.

“Keep that open.”

Papyrus did so and lay back on the other side of the bed with Mettaton. Mettaton turned over and lay his head right over Papyrus’s soul, then slipped a hand beneath his shirt and stroked the ribs tenderly. “Thank you for believing in me, Papyrus.”

“You’re very welcome, Mettaton. I’ll always believe in you.”

Mettaton nestled his face in Papyrus’s chest, vaguely aware of the soft glow of the skeleton’s soul beneath him.

He could hardly believe that a monster with such a beautiful, kind heart was his love.

He must be doing _something_ right if that was the case.

He just didn’t know what.

Well, he’d figure it out someday.

In the meantime, he’d keep in mind what Papyrus had said.

Not killing monsters was really no great feat—but it was a start.

_I haven’t killed anyone yet,_ he reminded himself. _And I’m not going to start._

_Ever._

**Author's Note:**

> another request, this time from my friend Angel! hi Angel I adore you.
> 
> anyway, I was super excited to write this. Angel's own King Mettaton fic, _Paranoid Android,_ was definitely a source of inspiration for this. (and honestly, that fic is one of the best fics I've ever read, it's a fantastic look into Mettaton's mind once he becomes king, please read it I'm begging you)
> 
> you also could say this fic was practice for something I'm cooking up... but I can't tell you about that yet ;)
> 
> hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
